Last Laugh
by piacere
Summary: Complete!- LG- Maybe, just maybe, Lizzie will have the last laugh when it comes to love and romance.
1. Chapter One

~8~Okay, so I have to tell you this is a far away type thing from my other stories with all the drama, but I thought it would be fun to do some sort of fun, small fic that is totally different from my other stories. ~8~   
  
I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE.  
  
Last Laugh  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Summer before 6th Grade~  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were at the park on a Saturday afternoon, waiting for Miranda. They were sitting on the ground. She was running late. They were going to meet up and go swimming to enjoy the last weekend before summer ended.  
  
"She's late again," Lizzie commented, looking at her watch.  
  
"So?" Gordo said, "She'll be here. Just give her time. Maybe she got tied up."  
  
"Possibly. Oh well, at least the weather is holding up."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, looking at one of his best friends, who was staring at the sky up above. Lately, he was pretty sure he was developing a crush on her. He wasn't sure, though.  
  
Lizzie leaned back and propped her head up to watch the other people in the park. She spotted a young couple making out from a distance. "Gordo?" she said, suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Who's asking?" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at Gordo, "Me."  
  
"Oh. Why? Have you fallen in love or something?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What if I have?" She asked.  
  
Gordo was taken aback, "Have you?"  
  
"That's not the point, the point is, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"I don't know," Gordo answered, "ask me in a few years."  
  
"Why? Haven't you ever been in love?"  
  
"Lizzie, we're twelve. Besides, guys aren't as mature as girls."  
  
"Yeesh! I was just asking! Chill!"   
  
"Sorry," Gordo said and it was silent for a few seconds, "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie answered, "I mean, are we supposed to even know what love is at this age?"  
  
"No we aren't actually," Gordo said, "Why did you ask that question to begin with?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Miranda when she gets here," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Maybe I will," Lizzie said, and she turned to watch the couple continue to make out.   
  
Gordo watched as she did this, "Lizzie, don't you think its rude to stare?"  
  
"Shh!" Lizzie said, and she hit him.  
  
"Oww! What?"  
  
"They might hear you!" Lizzie hissed.  
  
"But you are being rude!"  
  
"No I am not! They are the ones who chose to come to a public place to make out!"  
  
Gordo considered this. He couldn't argue that. He shrugged. If you can't beat them, join them, right. He looked at the couple. "The least they could do is do that in the privacy of their own home!" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie didn't respond. After a few minutes, she spoke, "Gordo, do you think we'll ever be like that?"  
  
"You mean like me and you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Ew! No! I mean me and somebody and you and somebody. Do you think we will be like that?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "How should I know? I hope I have enough sense not to do it in public, though."  
  
"You don't think its sweet?"  
  
"Not in public. Some things are meant for doing at home or in hotels or something."  
  
"Well, I guess you are right, as always," Lizzie said and she sighed.  
  
"Of course I am. I am always right!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Jeeze, with friends like you, who needs enemies?" Lizzie said, as she threw some grass at him.  
  
Gordo laughed and so did Lizzie. Just then, Miranda walked up to them, "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" she looked at her two friends, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed as she jumped up, "You're here!"  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Yeah, better late than never, right?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry! We were having our own little fun, right Gordo?" Lizzie asked, and she looked at Gordo.  
  
"Fun?! You call talking about love fun?!" Gordo asked.  
  
"Ooh! Love, huh? Do you love somebody, Gordo?" Miranda said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"No way! Man, I really need some more guy friends."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda laughed, "Lighten up, Gordo! Some day you will be in love with someone, and you will be singing a different tune!" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe one day, one of us will be making out with our 'significant other' in this park," Lizzie added.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be the day," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "Come on, Gordo, let's go swimming!" Lizzie said, and they headed for the pool.   
  
~~~  
  
~There is the first chapter and only chapter with them in the sixth grade. From this point on, they will be in 10th grade. I am also posting chapter two with this one. 


	2. Chapter Two

~Here is chapter two!~  
  
I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
  
Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~10th Grade~  
  
Lizzie walked up to her best friends in the cafeteria with excitement on her face. "Hey, guys! Guess what?"   
  
"Uh, what?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie sat down, "Well, I was in the hallway and guess who asked me out?" Lizzie said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh no," Gordo mumbled. He could tell he would hate this conversation.  
  
Lizzie glanced at Gordo and rolled her eyes, and then turned her attention to Miranda, "So do you have any guesses?"  
  
"No, I really don't," Miranda said, "Tell me!" Miranda was equally as excited.  
  
"Martin Smith!" Lizzie said.   
  
"No way! The varsity soccer player?"  
  
"The one and only!" Lizzie said, "We are going out on Saturday!"  
  
"Wow! You are so lucky!" Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks! What do you think, Gordo?" Lizzie asked Gordo, who was silent.  
  
Gordo forced a small smile, "Congratulations, Lizzie." He said, lacking enthusiasm.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Want to walk with me to my locker so I can give you details?"  
  
"Yeah!" Miranda said. Both girls got up and walked out of the cafeteria and went into the hall.  
  
"What was Gordo's problem?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous," Miranda joked.  
  
Lizzie didn't laugh, though. She didn't even think about that. She remembered the Rome trip, and how she and Gordo kissed. No one ever told Miranda about that. There really wasn't anything to tell, because nothing happened after that.  
  
"You really think Gordo likes me?"  
  
"Lizzie, I was joking," Miranda said.  
  
"So you don't think Gordo likes me as more than a friend?" Lizzie repeated.  
  
"I don't know! Who knows what goes on in Gordo's mind! Why? You don't like him, do you?"  
  
"No, of course I don't" Lizzie answered. She thought she was telling the truth. A year ago, she liked him, but she thought she was over him by now because he seemed to loose interest.   
  
"Are you sure, because now that I think about it, Gordo may like you," Miranda said.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You know the way you and I used to look at Ethan? I notice that sometimes Gordo sometimes gives you the same look. I always thought it was a habit, or just Gordo being Gordo, but he doesn't look at anyone else like that."  
  
"So, you think Gordo could be jealous?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I could ask him for you if you want."  
  
"What are you going to say exactly? I mean, you can't make it obvious."  
  
"I don't know," Miranda smirked, "But I have my ways."  
  
"I don't know, Miranda," Lizzie said as she bit her lip, "I don't know if I am comfortable with this."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Miranda said, "The worst thing that can happen is that he will say yes. Or is that such a bad thing after all?" Miranda nudged Lizzie on the arm.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "Miranda! I really don't want to ruin my thing with Martin."  
  
"Oh! This won't ruin anything. All it will do is find out the truth," Miranda said, "Besides, since when have you been into Martin?"  
  
"Since the beginning of the year," Lizzie said, not really telling the truth.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Well, whether you don't want me to or not, I am going to ask Gordo about it."  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said, knowing that Miranda was going to have her way.  
  
~~~  
  
~That Day After School~  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda yelled, seeing her friend in the crowded hallway a few yards away. Everyone had just gotten out of class, "Wait up!"  
  
Gordo turned around and stopped, seeing Miranda look at him and wave. He waited for her to catch up and then they walked together.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.  
  
Gordo looked around, confused, "Um, home."  
  
"Cool! I will walk with you!"  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, thinking this was a little weird.  
  
"So," she said, once they were out of the building and on the sidewalk, "What was up with you during lunch?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo blushed.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Gordo, I am not blind. I saw the way you looked when Lizzie was talking about her date."  
  
"Oh, well," Gordo said, pausing for a second, "I didn't really feel like listening to the girl talk. That's all."  
  
"Gordo! How dare you lie to me!" Miranda scolded, "That look was jealousy."  
  
"What?" Gordo said, defensively, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because," Miranda said, looking in his eyes, "I have seen that look before in your eyes. I see the sadness and jealousy there whenever Lizzie mentions another guy's name. I've seen it for the past three years."  
  
Gordo looked at Miranda, debating about what to say, but he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Am I right?" Miranda asked.  
  
Gordo sighed, "yeah, you are," he said, as if he had just told the world's top secret plans to the enemy. and he looked down at the ground, "I have to go," he mumbled as he started briskly walking away.   
  
~~~  
  
~This should be updated soon. I am planning on this story to a) be less than ten chapters and b.) be a lot more fun and happy (in other words much less drama) than Je t'aime and That's Amore. The chapters will probably be a little shorter than usual, though. 


	3. Chapter Three

~This story is going to be about five chapters. Call it what you want, but the chapters are probably not going to be longer than one-thousand words. You never know, though. I started writing in September and sort of let it be, but then recently, I though, oh what the heck, this will not take a long time and will be just enough of a distraction for me to get more ideas for my existing stories. Anyway, thank you for the reviews.~  
  
I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
  
Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"Great," Gordo thought as he walked home, "now Miranda knows about my crush on Lizzie. So much for it being a secret."  
  
Why did I tell her? Why couldn't I deny the truth like I have been for the past four years? I have just told the one secret I thought I would never tell.   
  
If Miranda was suspicious about this, did this mean that everyone else thought the same thing? Had Lizzie known since sixth grade that he liked her as more than a friend? That would be so embarrassing if all this time he thought his thoughts were secure in his mind when they really weren't.  
  
  
  
Even if Miranda were the only one who was suspicious, it wouldn't be that way for long. Miranda will tell Lizzie soon and sooner or later, not only will the secret be out, but also Lizzie would be too weirded out by the whole thing and never talk to him again, ever, and purposely go out with Martin for the rest of her life and marry Martin and not even remember to invite him to the wedding for fear that it would be awkward. Then, as luck would have it, Miranda would side with Lizzie because they are girls and that is just what happens, so he will lose both of his friends.   
  
Okay, maybe he was over thinking this. He was pretty sure, though, that he made a huge mistake telling Miranda how he felt.   
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Two days later was Saturday, which meant it was date day for Lizzie. Martin and Lizzie had plans to go to lunch before his big soccer game. Lizzie asked Miranda to come over that morning to help her pick something out to wear.  
  
Lizzie had narrowed it down to two tops and two bottoms. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror with the clothes. "Which top? The white one or the red one?" Lizzie asked, and she held them in front of Miranda.  
  
Miranda looked at them, "Is that the top you wore at Larry's party?" she asked, pointing to the red one.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said and then looked at Miranda weirdly, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I could have sworn that was the shirt you spilled mustard all over at the party."  
  
Lizzie laughed, "I didn't spill the mustard-Gordo did. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That boy must have said a thousand apologies that night after he did that."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, at one point, he even offered to give me his shirt. I told him it was okay. It was taken to the dry cleaners the next day."  
  
Miranda smiled and so did Lizzie, "I would go with the red shirt."  
  
"Um, Miranda?" Lizzie started, as if she was thinking about what how to say what she wanted to say, "Did you ever find out what was wrong with Gordo on Thursday?"  
  
Miranda's smiled disappeared. What was she supposed to say? Telling the truth didn't seem right for Gordo, "I never had a chance to talk to him," she lied.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said, but then continued, "Actually, its because he seemed to be avoiding me yesterday. Was that just me or was he intentionally trying to avoid me?"  
  
"Well," Miranda said, "If he was intentionally avoiding you, then he was also intentionally avoiding me too."  
  
"I wonder why," Lizzie said as she put on the red shirt.   
  
Miranda knew why, but she couldn't say, "Um, Lizzie, maybe you should talk to him about it."  
  
"You think I should?" Lizzie said, as she was trying to decide on which pants to wear.  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Yeah, I would if I were you."  
  
Lizzie considered this, "Maybe I will tomorrow or something."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. It was silent for a few seconds, "Lizzie, why do you think Gordo had that expression the other day at lunch?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like Martin or something?"  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "You think that's it?"  
  
"I don't know. It is kind of weird the way he looked. It was almost as if someone had just told him his worse nightmare had come true."  
  
Okay, maybe, Miranda thought, she should approach this at a different angle, "Lizzie, do you like Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "No, I mean, do you like Gordo, as in, do you want to be more than friends."  
  
"What??" Lizzie asked, as she finally settled on the jeans and started to put them on, "What kind of question is that?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I don't know. I was just thinking about it."  
  
Lizzie froze, "Miranda, are you trying to tell me that you have a crush on Gordo?"  
  
Miranda jumped back, "No! No, not at all! What would make you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just you are saying all these things that would make me believe that."  
  
"Well, I think Gordo's a great guy, but I think he likes another girl."  
  
Lizzie didn't know how to take this. She sat down, "What makes you think that?"  
  
Miranda smiled, "He told me."  
  
Lizzie gaped, "Who is she?"  
  
Miranda smiled, "I can't say."  
  
"Can you at least give me a clue?" Lizzie said, trying not to sound too eager or hopeful.  
  
Miranda smiled, she may be taking away Gordo's trust right now, but she may also open Lizzie's eyes at the same time, "Lizzie, did you not see the way he looked at lunch on Thursday?"  
  
Lizzie looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Lizzie, that was not just any look. That look indicated that he was jealous."  
  
"Of who?"  
  
Miranda hit her head, "Lizzie! How can you not see this? Gordo is jealous of Martin. Gordo likes you Lizzie. He likes you as a friend, and something more."  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in. In the back of her head, Lizzie was screaming with excitement to hear this, but on the other hand, she didn't know what to say. She wanted Gordo to feel like this, because she felt the same way, but she was also confused. She had a date in a half an hour with another guy. What is she supposed to say?  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," Miranda said. Miranda looked at her watch, "You better get going if you want to be on time for your date. Have fun!" Miranda got up and left Lizzie's room.  
  
Lizzie sighed and put on her shoes before heading downstairs.   
  
"What do I do now?" Lizzie thought as she walked to where she was supposed to meet Martin.  
  
~~~  
  
I will update as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter Four

~Thanks for the reviews! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I guess that was a long time ago kind of, wasn't it? Now, I guess it is time to focus on Christmas and Hanukkah and all of the December holidays. ~  
  
~I am sorry this chapter took so long. It wasn't supposed to take this long, but I was sick for a while, so that put me a little behind.~  
  
I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
  
Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie!" Martin called when Lizzie walked into the Italian restaurant.  
  
Lizzie looked and smiled at him as she walked over to him. The restaurant Martin picked out wasn't a nice Italian restaurant, yet it was a regular, casual place to sit down and eat relatively quickly. It was also pretty loud and crowded when Lizzie walked in.  
  
Lizzie smiled once she reached the table, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Martin said, standing up from his seat, "How are you?"  
  
"Good," Lizzie said, although she could hardly think straight. With this new information about Gordo and with all this noise, she felt like she was getting a headache.   
  
"Great! I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered you a drink. You know, I wouldn't normally do this, but the coach wants us to be on the field an hour early. You are coming to the game right?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, although she didn't really want to go. Besides the fact that she wasn't a huge fan of soccer, she was also curious about Gordo, "Um, what did you order for a drink?"  
  
"Coke," he said.  
  
Lizzie swallowed. She didn't drink caffeine anymore. She gave it up a few months ago. She managed to smile, "cool."  
  
Martin smiled and looked at her, "So," he said, "were you surprised when I asked you out?"  
  
Lizzie was taken aback by this question. Since when was Martin so cocky? Lizzie smiled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Cool," he said and he smiled.  
  
Just then, the waitress put three glasses of water in front of Martin and a glass of coke in front of Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Martin as he took a glass and started drinking out of it from three straws. To Lizzie, this seemed like odd behavior. Martin looked up, and must have noticed Lizzie looking at him strangely because he said, "Three is my number in soccer. It is my lucky number."  
  
Okay, Lizzie thought. This was odd. Was Martin really this obsessive compulsive?  
  
It seemed as though every minute that passed by, Lizzie found something else wrong with Martin. Suddenly, she wished she were somewhere else.  
  
As Martin was telling Lizzie some story about the time he was in Japan when he was three, Lizzie's mind drifted elsewhere. She found herself thinking a lot about Gordo.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie wished Martin were Gordo. Martin didn't compare to Gordo. At least Gordo would have the decency to let her talk and not obsess over the number three, or any number for that matter.  
  
She wondered what Gordo was doing as she was suffering through this date from hell. He was probably watching a movie or at the Digital Bean. Maybe she would stop by there after this date and see him.  
  
Whoa! Hold on! What was she thinking? She was thinking about another guy on her date with the best soccer player in her school. That wasn't right! She figured she should try to focus on what Martin was saying.  
  
". . .When we left our hotel, the traffic was horrible! You wouldn't believe the traffic over there! As we were going to the movie theatre, my sister sneezed constantly."  
  
"My friend, Gordo, makes movies," Lizzie blurted. Then she realized what she said. Martin looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Wow," he said, "I watch movies."  
  
Just then, the waitress came up and asked them what they wanted to eat, and Lizzie ordered a chicken salad while Martin ordered three slices of 3-cheese pizza.   
  
Lizzie was shocked to find herself waiting for the meal to come. Would she have been this way if Miranda hadn't told her that Gordo liked her? Would she have focused on the bad parts of Martin Smith, and not noticed the things, like his cockiness, obsession with the number three, and his ignorance? If so, then why was she so bothered by this?  
  
It was as if a light had opened up in her heart. Call it a light of hope, call it a light of realization, but Lizzie wanted to be with Gordo during this time period. She felt awful for choosing Martin over Gordo, because in her heart, she always knew she wanted to be with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie didn't listen to much of what Martin had to say and spent most of the time trying to think of a way of getting out of going to his soccer game. When she tried to focus on Martin, she couldn't and she never was a big fan of soccer anyway.  
  
By the time the food was in front of them, Lizzie had devised a way of getting out of the rest of the date. After lunch, she would say that she didn't feel very good and needed to go home. Lizzie assumed this was safe because she had a feeling that Martin wouldn't offer to walk her home. Then, she would look for Gordo and talk to him.  
  
After Martin and Lizzie were finished with lunch, and Martin paid for his half and Lizzie paid for hers, they walked outside. Martin turned to Lizzie and said, "So, are you ready to go to my soccer game?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "Actually, I don't think I can go to your soccer game after all."  
  
Martin laughed lightly, and then it occurred to him that she might be serious, "What? Do you feel sick or something?"  
  
Lizzie took in a deep breath. He had given her a chance for an alibi, but somehow, she couldn't use it. She had to be honest, "Actually, no. I guess I just don't like you as much as I thought I did."  
  
Martin was completely taken aback by this comment, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean," Lizzie smiled, suddenly gaining more courage to speak, "that there is someone I like more, and I need to go find that person before it is too late."  
  
Lizzie turned around and started walking home as Martin starred, dumbfounded at what he was just told.  
  
~~~  
  
What did you think? I hope that the next (and last) chapter will be up within the next few days, but be patient, because I can't always promise anything. Review if you wish and the last chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Chapter Five

~Hey! Thank you again for the reviews! This story has been a lot of fun to write and it gave me an opportunity to think about my other stories and write at the same time. I am glad I ended up posting it and surprised I finished it in less than a month. Anyway, enjoy.~  
  
I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
  
Last Laugh   
  
Chapter Five  
  
~Gordo~  
  
On the afternoon of Lizzie's date, Gordo could hardly stand still, he was so nervous. What if this date went really well? What if this became a permanent thing? If so, Gordo may have lost his chance to ever be with Lizzie. Lizzie may never return the love that he had for her.  
  
The tension was so high in Gordo's mind, that he decided he needed some fresh air. He decided maybe he should go to the park and clear his head.   
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The walk to Lizzie's house from the restaurant was normally a thirty-minute walk, but Lizzie decided to take a stroll and think things over.  
  
Since when did life get so strange and so off the flow it started on? When did it get so hard to love your best friend as more than a friend? She was excited and thrilled to hear that Gordo loved her, but at the same time, it complicated things so much. This meant that all she had to do was tell him that she loved him back and have everything flow the way everything was intended to flow. The mystery of whether he liked her was her safe zone, because nothing wrong could ever happen to ruin their friendship, but the reality seemed more exciting because as complicated as it was, it was something they both wanted.   
  
Lizzie felt weird because she felt confused yet so sure of herself at the moment. She knew the only way to satisfy her heart was to find him and talk to him about the whole thing.  
  
~  
  
Lizzie was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she barely realized that she was almost home. She was at the park five minutes away from her house. She decided to spend a few minutes in the park before going home and calling Gordo.  
  
About fifty feet away from her, Lizzie couldn't believe who she saw. There, sitting in the grass, looking in the direction away from her, she noticed Gordo. It must be some sort of sign, she thought. After a few seconds of debating about what to do, she walked up to him.  
  
"Hi," she said, sort of quietly.  
  
Gordo turned his head back, and looked at his best friend, "Hi."  
  
Lizzie sat down beside him in the grass, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, go ahead."   
  
After a brief moment of silence, Gordo spoke, "So, how was your date?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, who didn't look like he was too eager for an answer, "Ehh, I've had better."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, confused, "But I thought that was your first date."  
  
"It was," Lizzie said, "And not dating anyone is better than dating Martin Smith."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, nodding his head. He looked down, trying to hide his smile. Lizzie noticed this.  
  
A few more minutes of silence passed, both of them too nervous to speak. Gordo was playing with the grass and Lizzie was looking around, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I haven't been to this park in a long time," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Neither have I."  
  
"You know," she said, "I remember that summer where this was our favorite hang out. When we weren't swimming, we were over here, goofing off."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "those were the days before the Digital Bean."  
  
"Times sure have changed," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "I guess they have."  
  
"In fact, I don't think I have really been to this park since that last weekend," Lizzie laughed nervously, because she had a plan, "Do you remember that weekend?"  
  
Gordo thought about it, "No. What happened?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "We were waiting for Miranda to go swimming and I asked you if you believed in love at first sight."  
  
Gordo gulped. He sort of remembered this day, but he couldn't remember what he said in response. "And what did I say?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "You told me to ask you in a few years."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Oh, okay."  
  
"So, here we are, five years later. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming, "I still plead the fifth."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, somewhat disappointed, "Well, what about the other question I asked."  
  
"What other question?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Gordo could feel himself turning red, "You sure do have a good memory."  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "I am a girl. I remember things like this."  
  
"Wow," Gordo said, looking down at the grass.  
  
"So, have you ever been in love?"  
  
Gordo's face turned a deeper shade of red, "Don't you think that question is kind of personal?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Fine, whatever Gordo. I was just trying to talk to you. I would tell you the truth if you asked me."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, a little hurt, "You've been in love before?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and shook her head, "You didn't tell me. Why should I tell you?"  
  
Gordo shrugged it off, "It was probably with Ethan Craft, anyway."  
  
Lizzie laughed "Not!"  
  
"Then with who?"  
  
It got silent for a moment as Lizzie looked over at Gordo, "Who said I was ever in love in the first place?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Nobody. I just assumed that. . ."  
  
Lizzie cut him off, "You assumed that I had been in love with someone?"  
  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, taking a deep breath, "I guess you are right in a way."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, "Oh. Okay," he felt hurt. "Well, I guess I better be going." Gordo stood up.  
  
Lizzie got up as well, "Wait! Don't you want to know who I am in love with?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, not really."  
  
Lizzie took in a deep breath. She needed to tell him now if she was going to tell him at all, "But what if I was in love with you?"  
  
Gordo froze and looked at Lizzie, who was smiling, "What?"  
  
"Gordo, I have loved you for a long time." Lizzie took his hand with hers and held it.  
  
Gordo gulped. He didn't know what to say. "Th-thank you." He then tried to let go of her hand.  
  
Lizzie sighed with frustration, "Wait! Please! Say something!"  
  
Gordo looked at her, and the way she was smiling, which was genuine. He took both of her hands and said, "Are you sure you are not joking?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, still smiling, "Cross my heart."  
  
Gordo felt himself grinning, "Wow! This is so funny!"  
  
Lizzie's smile suddenly turned to a frown, "What's so funny about it?"  
  
"It's funny because I love you, too."  
  
Lizzie smiled again, "Really?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I was too scarred to tell you."  
  
Both of them looked at each other and found themselves confused, "So what happens now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we go out on a date or something."  
  
"Or something," Lizzie echoed, suddenly remembering something else from that day at the park, and she smiled, "But first I want you to kiss me."  
  
Gordo didn't know whether to feel confused, happy or embarrassed by Lizzie's words, "What?"  
  
"You heard me! I want you to kiss me."  
  
Gordo looked around, "Right here? Right now?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Why not?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Um, okay." Nervously, Gordo leaned in and Lizzie did as well and Gordo kissed Lizzie lightly on the lips. Gordo started to pull back, but Lizzie, feeling bold, pulled him back to her and kissed him more passionately and longer than before.   
  
When they finally pulled away from each other, Lizzie had a smile on her facem while Gordo was confused, "What was that for?"  
  
Lizzie laughed at her obnoxious friend, "I was just showing the world how much I loved you, that's all. Did you not like it?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "No, it was fine. It was just so sudden, that's all."   
  
Lizzie smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "See, I told you."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You told me that you would never kiss anyone in public, but you just did."  
  
"When did I say that?"   
  
"A few summers ago, that same day I asked you about love."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now," he said, and he smiled again, "Well, I was naïve back then."  
  
"So its okay if I kiss you in public?"  
  
"Only if I can kiss you back," Gordo said, pulling Lizzie into another, longer kiss.  
  
In the middle of the kiss, Lizzie couldn't help but overhearing a younger male voice say, "Eww! They are kissing! That is so gross!"  
  
"It's not that gross, Tommy. I think it's romantic," a younger female voice said.  
  
"Well, I am never doing that!"  
  
"You never know, maybe one day you will change your mind."  
  
"Ha! When pigs fly!"  
  
Lizzie pulled away from Gordo, smiling, "I guess I got the last laugh after all."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Just this once."  
  
"Oh, but Gordo? Don't you remember that time you said you would never kiss a blonde?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I was four!!!"  
  
"So? I told you that someday you would kiss a blonde."  
  
"Okay! Fine! You win!" Gordo laughed and took Lizzie's hand. Together, they walked home and started planning their first date.  
  
~~~  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
